


Dreams Dashed

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [49]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Dreams Dashed

Bucky was outback with Charlie when he heard his phone go off. “Fetch.” He tossed the tennis ball long enough to read the text from Thor.

We wed today, Barnes! Will you be there?

His eyebrows went up at that. Was today the ceremony, did he forget? He clicked the FaceTime button, humming as it rang. When Thor’s face came into view, he spoke up. “Today’s the wedding?” He asked, confused.

“We are going to see this justice of peace man. Her suggestion.” Thor grinned. “We wish to have you there.”

He nodded. “Sure, I’ll be there. When? Or should I come to the tower?”

Thor hummed. “Come to the tower, we don’t know exactly what time we are going.”

“Sounds good.” Bucky smiled. “See you soon.” He hung up and brought Charlie in before getting ready to go. He winced as he thought about what to tell Steve and just opted to text him that he was going out. It was the safest bet, and word would spread in no time about you and Thor tying the knot.

He didn’t say anything else to Steve and left, excited for you. You’d been looking forward to getting married to Thor, and wanted to support you. He ruffled a hand through his hair as he was headed to the Tower and instantly went to find you when he got there.

You were in your room, trying to decide what to wear, and getting annoyed. You thought it was Thor who knocked and just told them to come in. “I can’t find anything to wear!”

“Hate to break it to you, doll, but I’m no fairy Godmother.” He chuckled.

You instantly turned and smiled, going to hug him. “Bucky! What’re you doing here?”

He grinned, hugging you back. “Thor called me. Something about getting hitched?”

You smiled wide and nodded. “Yeah! We’re going to the courthouse whenever Heimdall wakes up.”

“Who is all going?” He asked, going to look at your clothes. He hummed as he looked through the different sun dresses.

“Clint and possibly Nat. And I think Thor is going to go ask Bruce and Tony now.” You looked through your shoes.

He grabbed a teal dress and held it up. “How about this, doll?”

You turned to him and looked it over, nodding after a bit. “And these shoes?” You held up the current ones you had been looking at.

“Looks good to me.” He agreed. “Should I add stylist to my resume?” Bucky laughed.

“I would recommend you.” You teased as you went towards the bathroom. “Check on Heimdall?” 

He lit up at the mention of the tiny God. “Like you even have to ask!” Bucky all but ran out of the room to see him. He grinned as he saw the little guy curled up in his sleep. “Hi.” He whispered, rubbing through his hair.

Heimdall started to move and wake up.

Bucky grinned and lifted him gently, cuddling him to his chest. “Hey little pal.” He rocked him.

“Ahhhh.” He gripped Bucky’s hair and yanked, laughing.

Bucky winced. “Lucky I can take the pain little guy.” He tickled his middle. “Ready to see your parents get married?”

Heimdall was grinning as he slapped Bucky’s cheeks.  

Bucky shook his head with a grin and went to find you. “Your son is getting strong! I won’t have any hair by the time he is one.”

You had just finished slipping your shoes on when he came in and chuckled. “He is half God.” You teased, taking Heimdall.

“True.” He chuckled, rubbing at his scalp. “Want me to go roundup everyone?”

“Please. I’ll get him changed and everything while you do that.” You smiled.

He grinned and nodded, rushing off to the lab in hopes that it was where everyone was at. “Hey guys!” He found Thor with Tony and Bruce. “Heimdall woke up, so if you guys are ready…”

Thor beamed at that. “I am eager to marry her.”

Bucky patted him on the back, happy for his friend. “I’ll go find Nat and Clint then meet you guys in the kitchen?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Tony agreed. “Although, don’t expect Nat to go…”

Bucky raised his eyebrows. “Did they get into it or something?” He frowned.

He sighed and shook his head. “She thinks this is just a quick fix to make her feel better. Nat said I’m the only one she could talk to, but I defended Y/N.” He shrugged.

Bucky made a noise, nodding. “I see. If she’s in a bad mood I’ll tell her to stay.”

Thor sighed. “She had a feeling that she was displeased with this choice.”

“No worries, we won’t let the wedding me anything but happy.” Bucky nodded, rushing off to find them. He knocked quickly on Clint’s door, ready to tell Nat something if he had to.

Clint opened the door, pleasantly surprised to see Bucky. “What can I do for you?”

“Heimdall is up, we’re getting ready to head out for the lovebirds to get married.” Bucky nodded. “You guys coming?” He peeked inside the room in search of Nat.

He smiled softly. “I am. I’ll find Nat.”

He furrowed his brows. “She isn’t here?”

“Been training all day.” Clint shrugged. “Wanna come with me? She seems to listen to you.”

“I can, although it seems she’s not happy with them getting married today.” Bucky looked at him as they walked down. “Wonder why?”

“I have no idea. All she’s mentioned to me was not wearing her dress.” Clint told him.

Bucky sighed. “She told Tony she felt if was a quick fix to make Y/N feel better.”

Clint made a face. “I mean, of course it’s to make her feel better. I think it would make anyone feel better.” He chuckled slightly. “I wonder what the underlying problem is.”

“I could talk to her.” Bucky shrugged. “Maybe it’s something real deep that she doesn’t want to bother anyone with.”

“You can try. Where are the others? I’ll head to see them.” Clint figured this way Bucky could talk to Nat alone.

“Kitchen.” He nodded, waving to him before going to the gym. He watched as he approached at how hard Nat was hitting the punching bags and stepped in cautiously. “Natalia.” He spoke softly. “You alright?”

Her jaw clenched as she slammed her fist into the bach before she turned to him. “Am I the only one not happy about today?!”

Bucky winced. “I’m sorry to say that I think so.” He stepped closer to her. “Do you want to spar? The bag can’t handle your aggression.” He teased half-heartedly.

“Don’t you have a wedding to get to?” She crossed her arms over her chest, an unamused look on her face.

“They’ll wait for us. It would mean a lot to Y/N if you were there. So if a quick spar is what you need…”

Nat rolled her eyes. “What if I don’t agree with this? Her rushing off to marry Thor just to make her feel better about Steve?”

“Can you tell me why?” He shrugged. “It is a quick fix, but it doesn’t change the fact that she wanted to marry Thor. Whenever it’s done shouldn’t matter.”

“You don’t think she should focus on getting over him, and making sure Heimdall is going to be cured?” She asked in return. “Sure, she marries Thor, but she’s still going to be upset over Steve, and that will overshadow being happy about it.”

“And she’ll focus getting over him then. What’s this about? Are you concerned for her? For Thor?” He shrugged. “Or is this something personal?”

Nat shrugged. “Something is just bothering me about this.”

Bucky sighed. “Is there anything I can do or say?”

“No, because it’s happening no matter what I think.”” She sighed.

Bucky bit his lip. “I’m sorry you’re not happy about this. Want me to leave you be?”

“That’s up to you.” Nat shrugged before resuming her assault on the punching bag.

He sighed. “Fight me then. And then I’ll leave you be.” He had hoped if she got enough aggression out that she would feel different about the situation.

* * *

Everyone was in the kitchen except for Bucky and Nat, which worried you. “Bucky said he was coming, and I thought Nat would….”

“They’re probably still talking to be honest.” Clint nodded.

You weren’t sure what they had to talk about, but brushed your worry off. All of you focused on Heimdall and how he would try to stand on his own on the counter. When someone would hold his hands, he would bounce to the best of his ability.

Heimdall squealed when he saw Bucky come back in, and much to everyone’s surprise, Nat was behind him. You smiled when you saw her, your fear fading that she wouldn’t be there.

Clint raised his eyebrows at Bucky, wondering how he could convince someone like Nat but Bucky didn’t look at anyone but Heimdall.

Nat gave you a soft smile. “I don’t agree, but I’m your friend first.”

It hurt that she didn’t agree, so you gave her a sad smile in return. “It means a lot that you’re coming.”

“Barnes has his way with words.” She said softly and shrugged. “Now let’s get you married.”

You chuckled, glancing to the super soldier as he was preoccupied with the infant. “Bucky!” You called out, making him look over. “Are you coming, or are you busy?” You teased.

Bucky had a light tinge to his cheeks and nodded, lifting Heimdall. “We’re ready.” He grinned. “Come on, little man.” He looked at Heimdall. “No hair pulling, okay?”

Heimdall babbled at him like he knew what Bucky was talking about. You chuckled, shaking your head. “Well, there’s another baby sitter we can call.” You smiled up at Thor.

Thor grinned. “Glad everyone gets along with our son so well.”

“And their hair.” You chuckled, lacing your fingers with his.

“Always the hair.” Thor winked.

As everyone piled into the car that was taking you all, Clint eyed Nat and Bucky while you were putting Heimdall in his seat. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious what the hell happened between the two. What if’s began to cloud his mind.

Thor spoke then. “Now how does this work?” He chuckled.

“We go in, we fill out some paper work, get our marriage license, and then a justice of the peace- kinda like a judge- marries us.” You shrugged.

He nodded, impressed that it could be so simple. “Wait. Is Thor legally a citizen here?” Bucky asked, not sure how that worked with him being a God.

You hadn’t thought of that and blinked. “No, not technically. But I’m sure they’ll still give us the license.”

“Uh, I don’t think so.” Tony winced. “You need a social security number and everything.” Why hadn’t he thought of that? “Speaking of- why haven’t we worked on making you a citizen?”

Thor shrugged. “I thought all I needed to be apart of this planet was to be accepted.”

You sighed. “So they probably won’t do it then?”

The others looked at each other, but it was Nat who spoke up when she saw the look on your face. “Why don’t we get him legal here, and then we’ll get you guys married however you want?” She offered, watching your eyes water as you shrugged and nodded.

Thor brushed your hair back. “I’m sorry little one.” He sighed. “I will do whatever it takes.”

Tony tried to think of a way to speed it along, but was coming up short. Even with all his money, things would take time. He watched sadly as you held onto Thor, burying your face in his chest.

“Do we head back inside?” Bucky asked softly. “We can make a big dinner tonight again?”

“I think that it’s best if we do something simple.” Thor stated, knowing you would be in no mood to eat a lot.

Tony bit his lip and nodded, leading everyone back in the tower. “Lets meet up later tonight then.”

Bucky was still holding Heimdall, so he spoke up. “How about I give the little man a tour of the tower?”

Thor gave him a small, yet grateful, smile. “That would be perfect, thank you, Barnes.”

Clint softly asked if him and Nat could talk and went off in a different direction.

Bruce had gone straight to the lab, leaving Tony standing with you both. “Uh, I can also go…”

Sighing, Thor shrugged a shoulder. “I wish I knew what to say.” He spoke to no one in particular.  
  
Tony bit his lip. “Do you have any documents in Asgard, like a birth certificate?” He suddenly asked.

“My birth was recorded in the hall of records. There is a book with all royal births.” He informed him.

“Maybe, you can bring that?” Tony nodded. “And ask your folks to sign something? It’s a start.”

You nodded, patting Thor’s chest. “You should also update them on Heimdall. I’m doing better now, so go for the day?”

Thor looked unsure, not wanting to leave you. However, he knew the sooner he went, the sooner he’d be back. “I shall leave first thing tomorrow morning.” It seemed a fair compromise.

You nodded. “If that’s what you think is best, no complaints from me.”

He kissed you softly. “Come, little one. We shall find a movie.”

You waved to Tony before following him up to the room. You felt numb, and tried to stop thinking how nothing was going right. Maybe it was a bad idea to get married so soon.

Thor cuddled you up once you got to the bed and had JARVIS put on a random movie. While your eyes were on the television screen, you weren’t registering what movie it was. Your head was on Thor’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“The wedding on Asgard will count.” He spoke softly.

Sniffing, you nodded. “I know, but I was so looking forward to being your wife here, too.” You buried your face in his chest.

“I am sorry I’m from a different planet. Perhaps a human would be easier to wed.” He said solemnly.

You looked up at him. “Easier, sure, but I don’t want anyone else!” You told him. “It’ll happen one day.”

He nodded, kissing your head. “Maybe save the wedding on Earth for someone such as Stark.” He winced as you smacked his chest.

“Don’t you dare.” You snapped at him.

“It was just a mere suggestion.” He defended. “You may want to pursue a relationship with him, or someone else and in preparation for that I am just recommending to keep a wedding on Earth open as you cannot marry twice here.”

You pulled away. “I want to marry you here, as well! I’m willing to wait until we can.”

“Alright.” He nodded, dropping it as he faced the screen.

Leaning back on him, you felt sick to your stomach at how your life seemed to be going downhill. You blinked back tears and willed yourself to fall asleep, wanting today to be over with already.  
  
Thor glanced down at you and wished that he could take away this ache, but knew there was nothing. He spent the night hugging you tightly, glad you were amongst friends tomorrow.


End file.
